


O Christmas Tree

by Jutschina



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Christmas Prompt, Crack, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8872057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jutschina/pseuds/Jutschina
Summary: Rich and Rob are putting up their christmas tree. Rob likes it all glittery - Rich doesn't.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small piece inspired by a christmas prompt

“I dunno, this tree looks a little bare.”

Rich looked at Rob, the last bit of the garland he was just wrapping around the Christmas tree still in his hands. "What do you mean, 'bare'?"

"Well-"

"There's freakin' glitter and fake snow all over it, and I swear, one more of those tawdry Christmas balls of yours--"

Rob opened his mouth to protest, then waved his hand dismissively and stood back while his lover continued fixing the last garland. He had to admit - he liked his Christmas trees all colourful and glittery. After all, that reflected glee and cheerfulness and pumped him up good for the best time of the year.

With a content sigh, Rich stepped back from the tree as well and put an arm around Rob, looking at the finished work. Then he shrugged and commented: "I can live with it, I guess. But only because I promised." 

Last year, their Christmas tree hadn't been covered in glitter like this one - no, Rich had been a bit more successful in getting his way... however, that was _before_ he'd managed - two days before Christmas Eve - to knock the tree over, which then had resulted in Rob stumbling over it and falling, spraining his arm and ruining the tree. After that, Rich had promised as an act of redemption that Rob could do whatever he wanted with this year's tree. 

But now, it definitely _was_ enough glitter and garlands and Christmas balls. Rich gave his lover a peck on the cheek, then reached for his phone and took a picture of the tree before leaving for the kitchen. "Gettin' some beer, you want one?"

"Yeah, thanks", Rob nodded with a smile, then turned back to the tree with his arms on his hips.

"No more of the kitsch stuff, okay?"

"Yeaaah, Rich", Rob sighed.

After his lover had left, Rob looked around on the coffee table which still was covered in Christmas tree decorations that were just waiting for their spot on the tree. He chuckled and picked up a batch of four matching ornaments, Christmas themed versions of Billy, Stephen, Mike and himself that a fan had given to him at the last convention. With a smirk, he started putting them up. 

_Rich can't say anything against those. It's fanart. And they're not glittery._

Stepping back, Rob looked at the Christmas tree again. "Hmm... something's still missing", he murmured, and his eyes widened - of course! The tree topper! Rob grabbed the golden star from the table and pulled up a chair next to the tree. He was just stretching and reaching for the top to put the star on when Rich returned. 

"Guess what, I texted the picture to Mattie, and _he_ might have said he likes it but _Mandy_ is on my side -- what are you doing up there, Robbie?"

"It's the tree topper!", Rob explained himself, and jumped off the chair, crossing his arms in front of the chest. "Every Christmas tree _needs_ a tree topper."

Rich laughed, and shrugged his shoulders. "Okay, whatever. Now leave it, will you? Never had so much fuss because of a darn Christmas tree before!"

"No?", Rob pouted. "Not even last year, when you had to clean up the mess you'd made of it?"

"Aaallright, alright!" Rich pulled the other man in his arms, spun him around and gave him a quick kiss. "Point taken. Here's your beer", he continued, handing Rob a bottle and taking a sip from his own. 

Looking at the Christmas tree again, he suddenly raised his eyebrows and pointed at one of the Louden Swain Christmas ornaments that Rob had just put up.

"What's this?"

"Fanart. Non-tawdry, non-glittery, with much love created fanart. And it stays where it is."

"But it wasn't there just a minute ago when I-"

"Stop. Complaining." Rob laughed and shook his head. "Seriously, you _promised_ that I could decide what we're putting up."

"Didn't know that meant you'd put up _everything_."

"Hey, I didn't!" Rob pointed at the Christmas decorations left on the coffee table. He sighed. "It's just sad, having so much stuff and not being able to put it all up, isn't it?"

"Um - no."

"Aw, come on. I know, deep inside, you love it all, too."

Rich squinted at his lover. "Tss."

"You _so_ do", Rob repeated and opened his beer bottle to take a sip. He put an arm around Richard's waist, and they both looked at the tree again. Rob nodded, and sighed contently. "I like it."

The other man shot a tender glance at him and smiled. "And that's the main thing, after all." Tilting his head, he added: "Huh. Let's just hope I don't knock it over again."

Rob poked him in his side. "Don't you dare! But if you should", the grin on his face widened, "I _will_ put up _all_ of the Christmas decorations next year."

"Oh dear", Rich exclaimed and, decidedly overcautious, stepped back from the tree. "Now I'll really watch out."

Rob chuckled. "Yeah, you better! Believe me I can find space for _all_ \--", here, he opened his arms in a wide gesture, and with the hand that was holding his beer, Rob bumped against the tree and got caught in the boughs laden with garlands and ornaments -- at first, just for a split second, it seemed like everything stopped... Then followed what was bound to happen: There was the jingling sound of the glitter balls clashing, and with that, downright in slow motion, the Christmas tree fell over.


End file.
